mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Double D Warner
Double D Warner is one of the three main guys in Ed, Edd n' Eddy. He is the weakest, but the most intelligent member of the Eds. Like with Eddy Freebers and Ed Hutton, his parents have connections to the powerful Barzini Family. Personality and traits Double D is a rather scrupulous, but kindly and good-intentioned youth. Docile and disciplined thanks to his father's orders, he willingly adheres to the laws and regulations of his community and, with his love and desire for order like some Seidan, occasionally undertakes the role of a peacemaker, but not in a fascist way. He is incredibly gentle and accepting, albeit sometimes awkward and timid in his interactions, particularly with people of the opposite sex. He claims its a "bad trait" of his heterosexuality. Although considered an outcast, he is a generally well-respected, if not appreciated, member of his peer group, whom he gladly counsels and assists if need be. Even so, perfectionist Double D is something of a "goody-two-shoes", wishing to please and accommodate to the needs of others but sometimes only so he can suck up to them. DD is quite delicate and mysophobic, disliking any potentially "harmful" form of physical activity and among all, contamination. He will go great lengths to cleanse his environment, and exhibits numerous idiosyncrasies; among these odd habits are his tendency to name tag his every possession, to the extent of claiming to "not be able to rest in an unlabelled setting." He has a significant dislike of sports as well as expected, rooted perhaps from an infamous, scarcely mentioned dodgeball incident from his childhood. He also gets unhappy when someone is upset and cheers the guy/girl up, as seen in "A fistful Ed" and "From Here to Ed". Quotes Trivia *Double D Warner is the first character to appear in the series. *In the first episode, DD's name is written "Warner's Boy", despite this he is not by any chance related to the famous Warner Bros. He can only wish to be awesome as they are. *DD has a cactus named "Jim" and a small potted shrub named "Al." *Double D is rarely called "Edd", the only episodes he was called Edd were "The Ed-Touchables", "To Sir with your Ed". "Ready, Set... Ed!", "Floss Your Ed"," "One Size Fits Ed," and Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show. *Sara, Marie (used to) and May have shown to like Double D, with May being the only girl who hasn't referred back to the moment. Also Sara chose to dance with him in "May I Have this Ed?", kissed him on the cheek in "The Day the Ed Stood Still", trick-or-treated with him in "Ed, Edd n Eddy's Boo Haw Haw", and hugged him in "Take This Ed and Shove It." *While DD is shown to be nice, kind and friendly, he can become extremely angry and crazy if any of the following happen to him: **When he has not had a shower in da morning and embraced being filthy for too long, then he'll go into a nervous breakdown and enjoy being covered in garbage while waiting for a shower to come like some sort of a hobo. **When he spells a word wrong during test. **When someone tries to see what's under his hat, which causes him to pull out a ruler and smack the intruder's hand, private parts, legs or even face. **When his hat is stolen and used as a threat. **If someone insults or mocks Eddy Freebers for too long for unnecessary reasons. **When people mess up his room. *His report card grades, as seen in the episode "Mission Ed-Possible", are the following: **'Art': B **'Science': A **'English': C **'History': A **'Remedial Math': A **'Wood Shop': C **'Cooking': B *Ed and Eddy are the only characters to have ever seen what is under Double D's hat which is a large, abnormal, blue tumour with hair growing out of it. Just nasty! *Both DD and Cevin (not including Allen) are the only characters to be seen wearing their hats mostly throughout the show. *It is unknown how a good-natured chap like him can even bare the fact that his parents have ties to the Barzini Family. However, it is possible he either doesn't know who they are or what they do, somehow gives no fawks or his parents never told them about it. **Knowing him, the last is most likely. Gallery DD_with_Jim.jpg|Double D with Jim the Cactus. Ed_and_Double_D.jpg|Ed Hutton and Double D in "Mexico". Cool.jpg|DD hugging Jimmy Starkey. Double_D_and_Eddy.jpg|Double D and Eddy look so beaten up. Double_D.jpg|"Cute" Double D. Ed_Edd_Eddy_comic.jpg|Read the story of DD's high school life. Double_D's_parents.jpg|Double D's parents. Category:The Eds Category:Kids Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Spys Category:Barzinis Category:Americans Category:Teenagers Category:Mobsters Category:Lawful Good Category:Nerds